Unfinished business
by blackphanthom
Summary: Tony had some last thing to solve before he goes.


**UNFINISHED BUSINESS **

A/N : Hey! I had this in my computer for a lot of time. I read it again and I think that maybe it can be posted in the "Series finale challenge" I hope you enjoy this.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I guess I shouldn't have gone out tonight. Man, this sucks! I just know Gibbs is going to blame himself for this, but it's not his fault! I should have remembered that this guy was trolling the bars for victims, with my profile. Some investigator I am. Was,Damn! This is going to take some to getting used to . I wonder why I'm still in here . Maybe because of Gibbs? That he hasn't figured this out yet? I remember when the plague almost kill me , I became the mission in Gibbs journal and he order me to live. But everything is different now.

Oh, someone must have heard me yelling that last time. - This is going to kill Gibbs! He's been after this guy for weeks, and now he's going to have to deal with him having gotten me. The uniforms are searching the whole warehouse. They haven't found me yet. I hope they get to me before the rats do. I'd hate for the little buggers to alter any of the evidence. I really want this guy caught now! Not that I didn't before. I guess that could seem a little selfish, but hey, I'm dead now. I can think what i want!: 

The uniform's flashlight finally finds my body. Good. Ugh! The creep really did a number on me! Good thing I don't have a stomach any more, or its contest would be making a reappearance. The uniformed officer shouts to draw the attention of his fellows. Well, now for the forensics stuff to get started. They'll call Gibbs soon, and Jenny. My wallet and ID is still here, so they are going to know straight off that I'm a NCIS agent.

If I could snort, I would. If nothing else , this guy just made the biggest mistake of his life. Even before I was a cop, I knew that cop killers quickly became the most hunted people on the face of the planet, and with Gibbs it's going to be worse. I'm his partner, and we are as close to being brothers, and even sometimes, father and son as we could possibly get. I just hope Gibbs doesn't do anything stupid. I don't mean killing himself. Even if he decides to go that route , he'd catch this guy first. No, I hope he doesn't go primal on this guy. I don't want him getting off on technicality, and i dont' want Gibbs to end up in prison for taking him out. The bastard isn't worth it !

Lights have been set up now, and the forensics people are here . They start with the pictures and then begin to gather the physical evidence. There should be a lot , at least from me. I think I managed to claw the killer's face , so maybe there will be something usable under my fingernails. They still have to catch the guy, but still, it's something. Ducky is already here. He'll be the one to examine me . Damn I remember the first time I ever saw him making an autopsy. He was there , doing the examination, and he just started to talk to the corpose, that thing still give me the creeps. He curses as he recognizes my face, and he digs around in my jacket until he's found my badge and ID. By the look on his face, he didn't want to believe that its was me . Come on , Ducky. You can break later. I'm glad that you like me enough to cry, but you've got a job to do. You've got to help them catch this guy! He wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his forensics suit and calls one of the agents over. " Call NCIS, ask for the Jenny Shepard. Tell her..no. I'll tell her. Just get her on the wire" He looks down at my face. "You couldn't ever have it easy, could you, kid" - "Sorry Ducky. That's just not the way my life works out. Never has":

Oh, man! I just figured out why I'm still here! It's just like in that movie "Ghost", He saw his killer so he couldn't rest. And I didn't see this guy, don't know who he is. Shit! It had better not take long to solve this case. I don't like the idea of waiting around in this warehouse for years until someone comes along with an armload of cold cases files! Not that I'm impatient, or anything. I just don't like to be still. Just ask anyone.

Ducky is on the phone with Jenny. I wonder how she's going to react to all this. I know they are going to try to take this out of Gibb's hands, but will someone try to take NCIS off the case because of this? God , I hope not. Gibbs isn't going to let them take him off the case anyway. He'll turn in his badge first. God, just don't let Gibbs go over the edge on this. Please!

It takes a while for Jenny to show up. By that time, Ducky's already throw a sheet over me . Good . I want as few people to see me like that as possible. That's just humiliating. I mean, I know it's necessary, but still!: Limited exposure would be good. Ducky pulls the sheet backs just enough to show Jenny my face. The Director goes as white as it is posible for a person to become. I wish I could comfort her. Isn't that rich? I'm the dead guy, but I'm still trying to comfort those around me. Jenny stands up and she's staring into space, space that my astral self just happens to be inhabiting. Not that she sees me or anything. She says : "God,why did it have to be him?"

I'd have a sigh if I could.This is going to be hard in all my friends, especially the ones in NCIS, since they've been trying to catch this guy. Sure, it was my team case, but everyone was helping out. And now the bastard got me. I know its him; I can see everything here, and it's the same M.O.

Ducky recovers my face and helps the Director to straighten up. He asks, "Did you call Jethro yet?"

Jenny nods. " I waited until I got here , but yeah. I should get out there to make sure he doesn't just tear through here. You might want to hurry and get..get the body loaded up and onto a stretcher. If we can get him outside before Jethro gets here,it'll be easier."

Don't worry, Jenny. I'm not going to let him just slip off on you. He's not going to go crazy and he's not going to destroy evidence. He's going to solve this thing so I can rest, and I'm going to make sure he knows that's what he's doing.

Ducky's got my body into a bag now, and that autopsy gremlin Palmer and the techs are picking it up to put on the stretcher I notice that I've changed the way I think about it. That's not me any more. I'm out here. Where no one can see me . Damn, but that's annoying! Ah, but I know that one person will be able to see me.I'll just have to figure out how to show myself to Gibbs so I can get him started on solving this.

Just as they get the stretcher outside, Gibb's car pulls in. I watch knowing this is going to be bad. He gets out of the car his face already ghost white, no pun intended. He spots the bag. Shit! Ducky. I don't know if he actually heard me, but he spins and see Gibbs running for the stretcher. They get there at about the same time. Gibb's face..Oh, man.

Gibb's face is streaked with tears . He already knows ,but he has to look anyway, so he opens the zipper on the body bag just enough and sees my face there. This is my unfinished business. I know that now,by the look in his face. Gibbs is why I'm still here, not the Slasher. Not that getting the bad guy isn't still going to be the top priority. Gibbs isn't going to let him get away with this, and I'm not too inclined to, either,but I'm staying with Gibbs, even after. I won't be staying in this warehouse, either, I'll be tagging my boss until it's time, and then we'll go together.

Gibbs hasn't said a word other than my name since he got here. I check his face. Sure enough, he's losing it. Damn. What can I do? I'll have to see if I can poltergeist him. I'm shouting now. Boss! Hey boss! Come on, This is so not the time to be doing this,man! Hey, boss you've got to get this guy for me ! Boss!

Ducky tries to drag him back, but it's not happening. Boss! Finally he seems to notice me there. Somehow I knew he would be able to see me. It's really amazind how far our bond goes. Boss, I'm not leaving you. I'll be here until you're ready to coem with me, and that shouldn't be for a very long time. You still have to protect and save a lot of people. He comes of his shock finally and really looks at me."Tony?".

Ducky's staring at Gibbs. He's probably wondering what the hell his friend is looking at. Yeah ,Boss.I'm here. I wont leave you. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again and nods. He stands up straight now and rezips the bag. Ducky is cautions with him, not knowing what to expect . Gibbs looks at me one more time, then turns to the director, Jenny says "Jethro, are you going to be all right?":

Gibbs shakes his head. " No, never again. But ,I'm not letting this guy walk either.Don't worry, Jenny. We'll do it by the book. I know you can let me anywhere near this right now, but I'll have my contacts combing the streets, and I'll call in some of my other contacts, see if anyone has heard anything. I want this guy rotting in prison for the rest of his miserable life":

It's three days later when the funeral is held. Somehow. I know that Gibbs isn't going to make it. I hope I'm wrong. I don't want him to come before his time.,but I know my boss . And I've seen him get pretty close to this before. I was the one to pull him back last time . I don't think Jenny will be able to do so. He'll just quite and allow himself to guilt to death.

They caught the strangler . Gibbs had to be restrained once he caught up to him, and I made sure to get in his face about it. I don't want him spending the rest of his life in prison for killing that bastard. He's sitting there now in the front row between Abby and Ducky . He carries the urn that

contains my ashes . It's a small thing, about the size of a soda can . I picked it out a long time ago , had it sitting in a safe deposit box at the bank. I know that he will receive my flag and that my teammates – my family- will get all the stuff in my apartment .

Everyone from NCIS is here. I'm glad that I had a chance to work with these men and women. They really are D.C. 's finest , in all the ways you could possibly take that. The eulogy is read, that Probie can really said a lot of beautiful things, God! The kid is crying his eyes out. Ziva comes forward to place a flower in the same hole that they'll lower the urn into. She says a few things in Hebrew. Too bad I never learned the language . Gibbs gets up and hand the urn to Abby, who slips a bit of twine around the rim and lowers my mortal remains into the hole, crying very hard. I wish I could hugged her for the last time.

I guess that's it, until Gibb's ready to leave. I loved this life. Maybe it ended to soon, but I know that

I did a hell of a lot of good while I was here. I hope most people can say that.

THE END.

Sorry!, sorry! I kill Tony, just let me know what do you think. Please.


End file.
